1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary shaft transmission structure, in particular relates to a rotary shaft utilizing a combination of a rotor and a traction portion to transmit power in operation and cooperation processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary shafts or pivot shafts, which are assembled on electric apparatuses (e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras and E-books, etc.) and capable of being reciprocally freely rotated by an external force so as to provide a rotatable cover, a rotatable display screen or a rotatable viewfinder thereof with opening and closing functions, are generally known as conventional skills, such as typical cases including ‘Rotary shaft structure’ of Taiwan Application No. 97222022, ‘Pivot shaft positioning member’ of Taiwan Application No. 96217011 and ‘Pivot shaft structure’ of Taiwan Application No. 98207366.
In order to provide a display module (e.g., a screen) and/or a machine body module of an electronic apparatus with more operation modes and range of application, conventional skills such as ‘Ultra wide range angle dual rotary shaft structure’ of Taiwan Application No. 96148572 and ‘Dual pivot shaft hinge’ of Taiwan Application No. 99211350, are executable cases to provide a dual rotary shaft between the display module and the machine body module, enabling the display module and the machine body module to form a structure for producing different operation modes or rotation angles.
One topic related to operations, motions and structural designs of the above-described cases shall be concerned is that, in these pivot shafts or rotary shafts, the rotary shaft is generally cooperated with combinations of washers providing through holes and concave-convex positioning portions, friction plates and springs thereon, both ends of the rotary shaft are respectively secured by retaining rings or fixing members, and energy storage and release of the springs are cooperated to attain the rotational and positioning functions of the rotary shaft assembly or the pivot shaft assembly. The design, assembly and cooperation of the entire structure of the above-described components are relatively complicated; however, these conditions are not our expectations.
In some conventional skills, a cooperation which applies components such as a turning wheel and a wire material (or a driving belt) for linking-up and traction is disclosed to transmit power or to drive the rotary shaft for movement. However, as known by those who skilled in these arts, the combined structure of the wire material (or the driving belt) may have occurrence of kinetic transmission delay in the cooperating and driving operation processes, resulted from reasons such as clearances existed in a combination of between the wire material (or the driving belt) and the turning wheel to cause sliding movement or unreliable operation of the wire material (or the driving belt) in the cooperating and driving operation processes, and a nonideal fixation structure which is applied for combining the wire material (or the driving belt) and the turning wheel to cause an increased traction and pulling event in the process of loading the wire material or transmitting power, a reduced transmission displacement effect or a condition of the wire material disengaged from the turning wheel.
Representatively speaking, these reference data reveal the conditions of usage and structural design of the rotary shaft or components connected therewith. If the structures of the rotary shaft, the components connected therewith and the above-described applications of the rotary shaft can be properly redesigned and reconsidered, the use pattern and the application conditions of the rotary shaft can be advancedly altered to be distinguished from conventional methods, substantially to improve range of application and to increase the assembling convenience.
According to the above-described contents, it is understood that the following topics shall be carefully considered in the aspects of structural design and operation technique.
Firstly, in the consideration of structural design of the above-described transmission mechanism, patterns of combining the rotary shaft with conventional skills such as washers providing through holes and concave-convex positioning portions, friction plates and springs, and the conventional skill of using energy storage and release of the cooperated springs to attain the rotational and positioning functions of the rotary shaft assembly, shall be avoided.
Secondly, a unique design different from the transmission mechanisms and the cooperating structure connected therewith in conventional skills shall be provided to solve or improve the conditions, such as clearances existed in the combination of between the wire material and the turning wheel to cause sliding movement or unreliable operation of the wire material in the cooperating and driving operation processes, and the nonideal fixation structure which is applied for combining the wire material and the turning wheel to cause an increased traction and pulling event in the process of loading the wire material or transmitting power, and the reduced transmission displacement effect.
However, these topics are not taught or disclosed in the above-mentioned reference data.